The traditional house is stick built, i.e., constructed of 2.times. dimensional structural lumber members and nails. This method of construction is slow and manpower intensive, requires a large supply of a limited commodity, and affords a limited number of structural shapes.
Another construction approach uses Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs). The basic structural unit in the SIP construction approach employs two rigid faces on either side of a light insulated foam core. This approach requires good adhesion of the faces to the core to form a structural I-beam. Panels of this type are also joined with lumber and nails.
A more recent approach uses steel studs rather than the 2.times. dimensional lumber approach. Substituting steel for lumber increases material and labor costs. In addition, steel is a good thermal conductor which gives rise to an increase in energy loss on the order of 50% over the conventional lumber construction approach if steel studs are installed between the inside and outside casings of the panels. Using steel and studs as a replacement for lumber also does not make optimum use of the positive structural characteristics of steel as a building material. In addition, SIPs are typically made with rather thick facings as compared to metal edging. SIP panel facings are typically on the order of 0.25" to 0.75" in thickness in the form of a flat sheet that is not readily formed. The junctures of such panels typically employ a lumber spline with nails and screws for joining. Building supply centers stock such building components pre-hung, pre-finished, and pre-assembled with the exception of the main structure of the house. This limits variation in house construction and design.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a structural insulated panel with metal edges disposed about and securely attached to a center foam core and outer opposed facings affixed to the center core.